Signs you're in Love with Kanda Yuu
by bengbeng
Summary: Signs and symptoms you’re in Love obsessed, more like with Kanda Yuu..Let's see if you're one of the victim!


I don't know why I'm doing this (I'm actually posting this shit online) but I have to get t off my head!! Arghh..it's been bugging me since I accidentally thought of it. Curse me. Curse me and my twisted mind. Btw, it's my first (and only) post here, or anywhere else for that matter. Well whaddaya tink?

**Disclaimer:** I probably can own Dblack man or Dwhite man if I try hard enough, but I'll never own Dgray man.. sigh

­­­­­­­­

**Signs and symptoms you're in Love (obsessed, more like) with Kanda Yuu**

1. You actually read this (you in-denial fangirl/fanboy!)

2. You had likely posted something of your own too, revolving around Kanda and somehow out of his OOC-ness automatically fallen head over heels for you in your story (or probably with Lavi or Allen or Lenalee or an OC or Mary-Sue when the truth is you're replacing them with yourselves all along).

3. And it's rated M.

4. You absolutely hate other female character which had ANY interactions at all with Kanda cos you tend to get utterly jealous for no reasonable reason at all even when he just as much glances her way (remember the 'witch girl' and the lotus flower and the pond? Yeah that's what I'm talking about).

5. Think Lenalee. wink (what's that girl doing meditating with MY Kanda anyways?? Geroff him, he's mine!). Btw, that's your conscience thinking.

6. You know all about Kanda, thanks to the countless hours of Wikipedia-ing, AbsoluteAnime-ing and whatnot looking for informations about him. Now that you know his birthday (June 6th, btw) you actually celebrate it.

7. He's your wallpaper, your avatar, screen-name, not to mention screen-saver, and you wish you had Kanda for a cursor. You spend hours ogling Kanda's pics online, and your hard drive is littered with his pictures (try a couple of gigs).

8. You even replayed and paused certain parts of the anime containing Kanda several times over just to get that particular smexy smirk that can't be seen in realtime (those guilty of this pls raise your hand!!)

9. You're thinking "When's my sexy-badass Kanda's gonna show up on TV?? He's been gone for too long and I miss him so damn much thanks to Allen's lengthy innocence repair!!" (No offense tho to Allen's fan. We all love him too).

10. And when he'll eventually show up with his Mugen, you'll practically jump-the-couch (as Tom Cruise had done himself) and shout along with him, "Mugen: Kaichu Ichigen!!"

11. You start to eat soba, and learn how to make soba. Just in case Kanda starts showing up in your doorstep anytime soon. You know, exactly like that dream that you always have. Daily. For months now.

12. You think about Kanda in the shower. Well, maybe not always. Maybe just once in a while, or perhaps twice… or thrice… ah well..

13. You start to think about bringing him home to introduce him to your family.

14. You want to sneak into his room in Black Order and burn all of his clothes so that he'll strut around shirtless (and pantless, and bootless, and boxerle- oh pardon my warped little mind) while you drool.

15. For your birthday, you want Kanda tied to your bed as a present. Vicious grin

16. How you wish you're at least a Finder, if not a fellow Exorcist too so you can stalk- I mean work with him at some point in your pathetic life.

17. Or you wish Kanda is your PE teacher, or across-the-table workmate, your bus-driver, hell, you wish Kanda is everyone you see.

18. Even worse, you wish you're his Mugen so that you can claim, "I've been loved by Kanda Yuu." (How more wretched can you get?)

19. You refer to his 'arrogant-ice-cold-unfeeling-bastard' manner as 'that earth-shattering sexy-cool-yet-totally-hot' behavior.

20. You actually think, "Shit, he's an anime character, but by God I can't stop thinking about him!!" By this time you reach this stage, admit it, you're a goner. Really.

21. You admit to being guilty of at least 3 offenses stated above. Come on, don't lie to yourselves. Not now, anyway. You can lie to yourselves later on less-significant subject like 'I hate Britney Spears, dammit!"

22. In the end, you just proudly say, "Yes, I Love You, Kanda Yuu!!"

Lemme know if you agree to these, (esp no. 15!!) so that I'll know there are other ppl just like me, or is it just me who's living in this distorted world. Hahahahah….!!


End file.
